Consumers and businesses today receive television services from a variety of sources. Using even the most basic television set, viewers can receive traditional television broadcasts via an antenna connected to the television set. The problems with traditional broadcast television are well known. To receive a television signal, the receiving antenna must be within the range of a broadcast transmitter, making it difficult to receive a signal in remote places. The quality of a broadcast picture can depend on the strength or position of the antenna, leading to fuzzy pictures and constant repositioning of the antenna. Furthermore, traditional broadcast television is limited to simple viewing. The television signal is received and a picture is displayed on the viewer's television. Aside from changing channels, there is no way for viewers to customize television content or to communicate with broadcasters.
Cable television and, later, satellite television were developed to solve some of the problems associated with traditional broadcast television. Cable television providers receive television content from a variety of programming sources and transmit the content via cables, such as coaxial cables, directly to subscribers' homes. In the home, a “set top box” is typically used to receive the cable signal and provide it to the televisions for display. Although cable television does not generally suffer from the picture quality problems of over-the-air broadcast television, the use of amplifiers to carry the cable signal over long distances can cause signal degradation and reliability problems. The typical cable set top box also offers limited options for customizing content because it relies on standard broadcast television content transmissions, has generally contained limited processing functionality and has limited network interactivity capabilities (e.g., pay-per-view requests, video on demand requests).
Satellite television provides a high quality television picture because its signal travels through the air (i.e., a faster and more accurate delivery medium than cable) and it does not rely on an antenna's range to the content provider. Instead, satellite providers broadcast television content to a geosynchronous satellite that rebroadcasts the content to a satellite dish at a subscriber's home. The satellite dish is typically connected to a satellite receiver that decrypts and formats the television content and delivers it to the televisions for display. However, satellite television is not without its limitations. For example, like cable television services, satellite television relies on standard broadcast content transmissions. Furthermore, satellite receivers rely on low-bandwidth conventional “plain old telephone service” (POTS) telephone lines to provide a bi-directional communication path for requests from the satellite receiver and download of customized content, so download rates are slow and available content is limited.
Digital video recorders, available as standalone components or integrated in set top boxes and satellite receivers, enable viewers to record television content. Using a menu displayed on the television, viewers may be able to select programs to be recorded, order pay-per-view content, and set viewing preferences, such as parental controls. However, typical digital video recorders use low-bandwidth POTS phone lines as a bi-directional communication path to a cable, satellite or other service provider, limiting the ability to provide any content customized specifically for a particular user.
Over the years, broadcast, cable, and satellite television have steadily improved television picture quality and some providers have developed the capacity to deliver limited enhancements to video broadcast viewing, such as pay-per-view and video-on-demand. Digital video recorders enable viewers to receive content in a limited and delayed fashion. However, there remains a need for enhanced television services that are rich, reliable, and truly customized.